joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. earman
Base= |-|The Urban Machine= |-|in the mind= |-|All dreams absorbed= Summary Dr. earman was believed to good scientist but he was secretly a supervillain. He then revealed his plan to take over the world using the power of dreams on the news. He created a weapon called the dream helmet which allowed him to enter people's dreams to attack them like Freddy Krueger which he would use to kill his enemies. he would later reverse the dream helmet so instead of going into people's minds he absorbs the dreams themselves making it act much like the dreamstone allowing him to achieve a nigh-Omnipotent form called Omni-dream. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C, High 8-C '''At full power | '''Low 2-C | At least 2-B, likely 2-A Name: Dr. Earman Origin: Yellowpig10's insane mind Gender: Male Age: 82 pre-timeskip, 85 Classification: Supervillain, mad scientist, badass martial artist, possible ferengi | Ascended Dream being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Technological Preparation, Expert Sword fighter, Martial Arts, Paralysis Inducement via Pressure Points, Durability Negation, Precognition, Telepathy , Longevity, Energy Projection and Existence Erasure via the zero beam, Flight (Via jetpack) | All previous powers, Forcefield Creation, Fear Manipulation and Illusion Creation via the Fear bubble, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation and Memory Manipulation via The dream helmet | Large Size (type 0), Flight, Precognition, Telepathy, Explosion Manipulation , Fire manipulation, Homing Attacks, Existence Erasure (The mech as multiple zero beams in it), Black Hole Creation, Forcefield Creation and Danmaku | all previous powers to a greater extent and without technology, Immortality (types 1, 2, 3, 5 and 9), Regeneration (Low godly), reality warping, Telekinesis, teleportation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Creation, Summoning, Matter Manipulation, resistance to all his own hax | all previous powers except type 9 immortality to a much greater extent, Regeneration (mid-godly), Immortality (types 4 and 8), Immortality nullification (types 2 and 5), Abstract Existence (type 2), Acausality (Type 1), Resistance Negation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Transmutation, BFR, Void Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, resistance to all his own hax Attack Potency: Wall level (Can casually rip apart people who are fully armored) |''' Building level''' (Casually oneshot buildings with his mech while it was at low power), Large Building level At full power (should be this strong while using 100%)| Universe level+ '''(Controls his own dream realm which is it's own pocket universe) | At least '''Multiverse level (Absorbed every dream from everyone across the universe. Should be comparable to dreamy bowser for this reason) Likely Multiverse+ level (Implied that he took dreams from across the entire multiverse aswell) Speed: Transonic '| '''Supersonic+ '| At least '''FTL, likely Far higher | At least Infinite Speed, Possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: '''this never matters '''Striking Strength: Wall Class | '''At least Building Class', likely '''Large Building Class' | Universal+ | At least Multiversal, Likely Multiversal+ Durability: Wall level | Large Building level (Tanked an explosion that destroyed a skyscraper), Multi-City Block level via shields | Universe level+ '''| At least Multiverse level', Likely '''Multiverse level+' Stamina: High (Fought threw a group of dozens of soldiers without breaking a sweat) | Infinite Range: Melee range, Hundreds of meters the zero beam | At least Hundreds of meters | Universal+ | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: A Sword, A jetpack, The zero beam (A hand held laser gun that erases the target completely) Optional Equipment: The pocket generator (A handheld shield generator), The fear bubble (A device that creates a large room sized bubble around the enemy filled with illusions of their worst fears) Intelligence: Extraordinary Geniuses (Created the dream helmet, the zero beam and other high tech gear, Figured out how to use the dream helmet to absorb other people's dreams to become a powerful reality warper) | Nigh-Omniscient (Absorbed every dream from every mind everywhere giving him all the knowledge of everyone alive) Weaknesses: none notable | the power barrier takes a massive ammount of energy so he can only safely use it for a few seconds to tank big hits | Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Base moves ** Mind's ear: A technique that Earman can use that lets him both hear the future and the thoughts of his opponents ** Paralysis point: '''By touching a pressure point on the enemy's spine that causes their whole body to freeze up ** '''Cross slash: a durablity negating sword slash that cuts the enemy in 4 pieces, side to side and top to bottom * Urban machine moves ** Mind's '''ear:' He can still use it while in the machine ** '''Inferno:' Very powerful fireballs can be shot from the hands ** The power barrier: An extremely powerful that allows it to tank hits that would normally oneshot it, can only use it for a very short time ** Zero beams: The urban machine has tons of the existence erasing lasers built in. there are dozens and dozens of them and they can all be fired off in different directions ** Seekers: A sworm of missiles are shot at the opponent from the mech's arms. they have extremely smart homing that prevents them from hitting each other or the urban machine ** Central Void: blackhole that's fired from the eye on the chest * Dream world moves ** OFF: Simply by shouting the word "off" he can disable the powers of his opponents ** The Warp: thought based spacial hax that can be used to prevent the opponent from escaping and also can be used to keep them from dodging attacks ** Freeze: A passive ability that freezes time whenever a perfect moment to strike arises to make sure he never misses an attack * Omni-dream moves ** True Oblivion: instant death hax nullifying immortality and resistances ** Send Away: BFRs the opponent somewhere else in the multiverse ** Total Rewrite: Rewrites Rules and physics to benefit him keys: Base | With prep time | In the urban machine | In the Dream world | Omni-dream Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yellowpig10's profiles Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Characters with forms Category:Boredomverse characters